Embarrassment
by outerelf
Summary: Red Alerts rising from the pits to the top of the army was long and up hill... drabble, oneshot


Red Alert, because of his glitch must have been an embarrassment. This just is little slices of bases he must of gone through and the mechs reactions when they found out about him being promoted to head of security.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Red Alert winced as he walked through the tiny base. He hadn't been expecting to be sent anywhere nice, but this… He took a deep breath, and got to work.

Many of the other mechs regulated to this small base were those sent to die. They were considered problematic, and it was hoped that they would be killed before too long. Red Alert was determined not to let that happen. He had come to far to die now. Under his threats the base gradually began changing.

Cameras scanned from secure places, and when they were taken out, Red Alert found he could trust the mechs just enough to make sure that they would watch for about four breems before getting bored.

By the end of the third vorn, the base was considered to be one of the most secure. Red Alert found himself once again being transferred.

0o0o0o0o0o

The newest base was the worst out of the lot. Slime and rust covered every available square inch of space. The mechs were mostly troublemakers, ready to fly into an insane rage at any moment. Red Alert strode through the crowd, and eyed the places he would have to replace cameras.

For a few orns, things went smoothly as Red Alert fixed cameras and reset them up. No decepticons so far were attacking, and the mechs were quiet. Then it happened. One of the two most dangerous mechs on base blew up one of the cameras in an bid to relieve boredom. Red Alert called the mech in. "You have either one of two choices." The yellow mech scowled, figuring he knew what Red Alert was going to say.

"You can either scrub the floor or you can pay for the damages out of your own pay."

The twins jaw dropped. Red Alert continued, "The cost is rather expensive. Pick and choose."

"What happened to going into the brig?" The yellow mech asked hesitantly, eyeing Red Alert.

"It obviously isn't going to do you any good. For every camera you destroy, that's another room you're scrubbing out by hand. And if your twin helps, you each will be scrubbing separate rooms." Red Alert snapped, feeling exhausted and cranky. "Which will it be? Scrub or pay."

The yellow mech thought it over, and said, "I'll scrub the floor."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Red Alert sighed as the door hissed open behind him. Probably yet another transfer. He had gone through nearly thirty bases in the past five vorns, his superiors attempting to get rid of him at each one.

He tapped on the keyboard for a few moments, too tired to turn around and see who it was. He waited for the news. When the voice spoke, he nearly fell out of his seat. The voice wasn't familiar. "Are you Red Alert?"

He turned slowly, optics distrusting. When they asked for his name that meant he was going to be sent somewhere to a base who knows where. "Yes…"

"Congratulations. Have you heard about the recently built Ark?"

Red Alert nodded. He hadn't been able to get anywhere near it, due to the fact that his superiors were too busy trying to get rid of him. But, he had talked to plenty who had been stationed nearby. The mech continued, "Due to your ability with cameras, and your amazing record, you've been chosen to be head of security of the Ark."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, did you have any trouble?"

"Yes. Red Alert refused to believe me, and nearly threw me in the brig claiming that I was a decepticon come to kill him." The mech complained, shaking their head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thousands of jaws dropped across the galaxy as they learned that Red Alert of all mechs would be head of security. Those who were his superiors before began wondering how fast they could quit the army.

Red Alert ignored them, as he worked to make the Ark secure. A giant yellow mech passed by. "Oh hey, you were my security director awhile back!"

Red Alert stared at the warrior, frowning. "Which base? I've been to hundreds."

"Umm, Base 7-893AC. The one where you made me scrub floors nearly every day."

Red Alert recognized him then. "That's because you blew up my cameras every day. Along with that brother of yours- Between the two of you, you got the base to be shiny and squeaky clean. Sideswipe, I'm warning you now, touch my cameras, and you'll be first to test out the brig."

Sideswipe didn't doubt the smaller mech for a moment.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Hmmm, more of a slight humor then the angst I wanted, but that's ok. I like it.


End file.
